Lean on me
by Deeksfan1990
Summary: Voight copes with Justin's death
1. Chapter 1

Erin was sitting at her breakfast on her laptop looking at the house that Jay was telling her about when there was a knock at her door. She got up to go answer the door when she turned the knob and didn't expect the one person on the side that was other then Hank Voight.

Hank was standing on the other side of the door when Erin opened up. There they were standing face to face Voight couldn't think of anything to say. When Voight finally found the courage to say something to her he could only think of one thing to say. He looked at her and said, " Thank you". " You saved my life I would've been dead at 15 if you haven't taken me in there's no doubt in my mind about that and I always looked forward to saving yours", Erin said with love.

Hank was standing there listening to her trying not to cry. When she finished speaking Voight was trying so hard not to cry he covered his eyes not showing his tears he turned around to Erin and looked at her all broken and shattered and he said to her, " You're all I have left now", and when he said that he finally broke down in tears. Erin was so broken to see Voight the man she thought of as her father break like that. She looked at him and said, " Come here Hank" and she embraced him in a huge hug where he broke down in her arms " Shh Hank it's ok. Let it out. I'm right here for you". He couldn't speak because he could hardly breathe. " Hank listen to my voice OK? you need to take nice slow deep breaths for me. Just listen to my breathing and copy me me OK? Slow deep breathes". Hank was listening to Erin's voice to try to slow his breathing down finally calming down when he heard Erin say, " That's it Hank. Just keep breathing OK? I'm right here ". When Hank was done calming down he stayed in Erin's arms for a little while. When Erin felt Hank start to relax in her arms she kept rubbing one hand up and down his back then the other hand rubbing the back of his neck. When pulled enough away to look at Erin in the eyes, Erin asked Hank, " Are you OK Hank? Voight looked at Erin and said, " No but I'll get there kid". Erin looked at him he still looked like a wreck and said, " Why don't you stay the night tonight? You need me right now and I really need you too.

When Hank and Erin stepped back into the apartment they went into the living room and sat on the couch. When they sat on the couch Hank stared at the wall in front of him not sure of what to do. Erin stared at Hank and said, " What do you want me to do for you Hank tell me what I can do and I'll do it. Hank stared at the wall for another minute then he turned to Erin and said, " I need you by my side while I grieve, I need you to tell me that your not going anywhere cause I can't lose you too". Erin moved closer to Hank and said, " Hank I need you to look at me and listen very carefully she waited till Hank looked at her before continuing and said, " I will be by your side every step of the way, and I promise you that I'm not going anywhere OK I'm right here, but I need you to talk to me about how you feel, I need you not to shut me out OK , what happened to Justin wasn't your fault I need you to understand that so please stop blaming yourself cause I know that you do". Hank sat there listening to what Erin was saying and when she finished he turned to her and said, " How did you get so wise kiddo , Erin just laughed and said, " I had a good role model. Hank just sat there with a smile on his face and said, " Do you mind if i stay here with you for a while cause I don't think I can go to the house right now, Erin turned to Hank and said, " Of course you can stay as long as you need to you are always welcomed here. Hank pulled Erin into a embrace and said, " I love you kid", and Erin hugged Hank tighter and said, " I love you too Hank very much.

When Erin pulled away from Hank she looked at him and said, " Do you want something to eat or drink", " No thanks kid I'm fine" Hank said. When Erin turned to Hank she saw him look a little better and asked, " Have you talked to Olinsky since everything that happened, cause he calls me and asks how your doing and I don't know what to tell him he's really worried about you. Hank turned to Erin and said, " I know he keeps calling me too and I don't know what to tell him. Erin turned to Hank and said, " Just tell him how you feel he's been your best friend for years he watched you raise me into the wonderful woman I am today, he was there for you when Camille died let him be there for you now he was devastated when you heard that Justin wasn't going to wake up he saw how shattered you were, just go talk to him tomorrow and tell him how you feel, lean on me and this unit in your time of was sitting at her breakfast on her laptop looking at the house that Jay was telling her about when there was a knock at her door. She got up to go answer the door when she turned the knob and didn't expect the one person on the side that was other then Hank Voight.

Hank was standing on the other side of the door when Erin opened up. There they were standing face to face Voight couldn't think of anything to say. When Voight finally found the courage to say something to her he could only think of one thing to say. He looked at her and said, " Thank you". " You saved my life I would've been dead at 15 if you haven't taken me in there's no doubt in my mind about that and I always looked forward to saving yours", Erin said with love.

Hank was standing there listening to her trying not to cry. When she finished speaking Voight was trying so hard not to cry he covered his eyes not showing his tears he turned around to Erin and looked at her all broken and shattered and he said to her, " You're all I have left now", and when he said that he finally broke down in tears. Erin was so broken to see Voight the man she thought of as her father break like that. She looked at him and said, " Come here Hank" and she embraced him in a huge hug where he broke down in her arms " Shh Hank it's ok. Let it out. I'm right here for you". He couldn't speak because he could hardly breathe. " Hank listen to my voice OK? you need to take nice slow deep breaths for me. Just listen to my breathing and copy me me OK? Slow deep breathes". Hank was listening to Erin's voice to try to slow his breathing down finally calming down when he heard Erin say, " That's it Hank. Just keep breathing OK? I'm right here ". When Hank was done calming down he stayed in Erin's arms for a little while. When Erin felt Hank start to relax in her arms she kept rubbing one hand up and down his back then the other hand rubbing the back of his neck. When pulled enough away to look at Erin in the eyes, Erin asked Hank, " Are you OK Hank? Voight looked at Erin and said, " No but I'll get there kid". Erin looked at him he still looked like a wreck and said, " Why don't you stay the night tonight? You need me right now and I really need you too.

When Hank and Erin stepped back into the apartment they went into the living room and sat on the couch. When they sat on the couch Hank stared at the wall in front of him not sure of what to do. Erin stared at Hank and said, " What do you want me to do for you Hank tell me what I can do and I'll do it. Hank stared at the wall for another minute then he turned to Erin and said, " I need you by my side while I grieve, I need you to tell me that your not going anywhere cause I can't lose you too". Erin moved closer to Hank and said, " Hank I need you to look at me and listen very carefully she waited till Hank looked at her before continuing and said, " I will be by your side every step of the way, and I promise you that I'm not going anywhere OK I'm right here, but I need you to talk to me about how you feel, I need you not to shut me out OK , what happened to Justin wasn't your fault I need you to understand that so please stop blaming yourself cause I know that you do". Hank sat there listening to what Erin was saying and when she finished he turned to her and said, " How did you get so wise kiddo , Erin just laughed and said, " I had a good role model. Hank just sat there with a smile on his face and said, " Do you mind if i stay here with you for a while cause I don't think I can go to the house right now, Erin turned to Hank and said, " Of course you can stay as long as you need to you are always welcomed here. Hank pulled Erin into a embrace and said, " I love you kid", and Erin hugged Hank tighter and said, " I love you too Hank very much.

When Erin pulled away from Hank she looked at him and said, " Do you want something to eat or drink", " No thanks kid I'm fine" Hank said. When Erin turned to Hank she saw him look a little better and asked, " Have you talked to Olinsky since everything that happened, cause he calls me and asks how your doing and I don't know what to tell him he's really worried about you. Hank turned to Erin and said, " I know he keeps calling me too and I don't know what to tell him. Erin turned to Hank and said, " Just tell him how you feel he's been your best friend for years he watched you raise me into the wonderful woman I am today, he was there for you when Camille died let him be there for you now he was devastated when you heard that Justin wasn't going to wake up he saw how shattered you were, just go talk to him tomorrow and tell him how you feel, lean on me and this unit in your time of need.


	2. Chapter 2

Lean on me chapter 2.

It was nine o clock the next morning when Erin woke up to the smell of coffee and breakfast. Erin got out of bed and took a quick shower. When Erin walked into the kitchen watching Hank over the stove she stood leaning on the entrance of the kitchen just watching. Hank was standing over the stove watching the eggs when he got the sense of someone watching him he looked up from the stove and found Erin just watching. He looked up at Erin and said, " Good morning kid I made you breakfast and there's fresh coffee", " Thanks Hank you didn't have to make me breakfast Erin said". Hank looked at Erin and said, " I know I didn't have to but I wanted to as a thank you for what you did for me last night". Erin walked up to Hank and gave a hug and said," You don't ever have to thank me your my family I will always be there for you like you been there for me.

When Hank pulled away from Erin he looked at her and said, " I called Olinsky this morning and I'm going to meet him at Molly's and I'll talk to him", That's great Hank just tell him how much you appreciate his support and he'll understand". Hank turned back to the stove and dished up breakfast and sat down with Erin and ate.

When they were done eating Hank got up took his and Erin's plates to the kitchen sink to wash them later. He turned to Erin and asked, " What are you going to do today", Erin looked at Hank and said," I'm going to hang out with Jay today going out to lunch and then just relaxing at his apartment". Hank turned to Erin and said," I know you don't want to hear this but I'm going to say it anyway I'm very proud of you when I took you in you were only 15 years old you were just coming off of drugs and you were very hesitant to trust me more then anyone because of what your childhood was, but over time you started to trust me more, you let me be there for you when you went through your darkest times, you made up your mind what you wanted to do with your life, and you achieved your goals to become a cop, you're the best thing that ever happened to me I mean that". When Hank finished speaking Erin turned to him and said, " You and Camille were more of a family to me then Bunny ever was you both were there for me when Bunny wasn't, then when Camille died you were so heartbroken I wanted to be there for you like you were there for me, then when I joined intelligence I found a real family that I can count on, I guess all I'm trying to say is I love you very much.


End file.
